


Hunting and Ambush

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2016 [5]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Gen Work, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Belated little thing for mini_wrimo's Day 5 post of prompts and also inspired by a prompt I had for spook_me that I didn't manage to complete on time for that fic fest. Might expand on at a later date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belated little thing for mini_wrimo's Day 5 post of prompts and also inspired by a prompt I had for spook_me that I didn't manage to complete on time for that fic fest. Might expand on at a later date.

No one is certain how the contagion came to be or who created it. Some thought it was a the Covenant creation, but intel showed that the virus had hit their planets as well. There were unconfirmed ideas on how that had happened, and Doctor Halsey had disappeared as well. 

No one knows where, though it was a priority to find her.

Spartans were pulled from assignments in deep space beyond the outer colonies and pushed into duty if they weren’t already in the field as panic started to spread among the civilian population.

Including herself.

The order came down through Command and her superior had not been happy to lose his “personal grim reaper” as she had heard the whispered words of quiet hallway conversations say.

Carefully she steps through dirty alley ways and through silent buildings with floors of undead creatures. Taking them out with lethal accuracy as she had been trained to do while keeping an eye on her radar for signs of anything living. So far she has only found numerous undead and nothing alive.

She stumbles over the torn up body of a young girl –her face is a picture of frightened shock– and a part of her wonders what the little girl saw before something tore her apart. A dirty teddy bear lay not far from her along with a dark patch of dried blood and the destroyed bodies of several dead women and men.

Her radar pings suddenly with life markers somewhere ahead of her as several slow moving bodies begin to groan around her while ignoring her for the moment as a woman screams nearby. _Interesting_ , she thinks as she chances a look through a broken window, an ambush then on a group made up of a Spartan team –Noble Team, if she isn’t mistaken– and several terrified civilians.

None of the reports that she had read said the creatures were capable of such things or perhaps it is just simply a matter of happenstance. Either way she is bound by orders to help get this group to safely.

Grinning under her helmet, she lines up her shot and takes out an undead creature attempting to sneak up on one of the Spartans as they try to defend the transport and civilians at the same time. The civilians scream in fright as the Spartans defend them and one of them nods in her general direction.

The sound of heavy pounding feet in the silence of the building around her and she chances a look over of her shoulder. A large berserker explodes out from the shadows, it roars as it catches sight of her and charges.

She is tossed into the air like a doll with the remains of her wall perch as her jetpack fires to life to prevent a nasty landing. Her radio also comes to life as she distracts the berserker as another one joins them with a game of keep away and gunfire.

“Unknown Spartan report. This is Commander Carter-A259. I repeat, report now.”

Definitely Noble Team then. Sometimes on the way back from missions in the past, she has read more than few late night reports on the team’s missions. Their mission stats impressed her and that was a hard thing to do even unknowingly on their part.

“Spartan-B312 reporting. You had best get those civilians to safety before these things gets bored of chasing me, sir.” She responds as she dodges the berserkers attempts to catch her.

The man snorts softly before he responds. “Then take out those things and join us. We could use the help. I don’t make a habit of leaving anyone behind, Spartan.”

She grits her teeth. “Yes sir.”

The berserkers roars their final defiance as she unloads the last of her gun's bullets into both of them, before the creatures collapsed below her and she flies over to join up with Noble Team.


End file.
